


As You Wish

by OneAgentofChaos (BeringsBulldog)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Chases, Escapes, F/F, Fencing, Giants, Miracles, Right?, The Princess Bride AU, True Love, every fandom needs one, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeringsBulldog/pseuds/OneAgentofChaos
Summary: “Are there any sports in it?” He asked his grandma.“Are you kidding?! Fencing, fighting, revenge, torture, monsters, giants, chases, escapes, true love, miracles...”Well, that didn’t sound too bad.“Okay. I’ll try and stay awake.”His grandma smirked. “That is very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming.” She sighed, relaxed into the chair, and opened the book to the title page."'The Princess Bride'", Greg's grandmother began. "Chapter One."/Alyssa was raised on a farm in the country of Florin. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm girl who worked there. Her name was Emma but she never called her that./His grandma paused. “Isn’t that a wonderful beginning?”Greg rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “Yeah. It’s great.”





	1. The Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Every fandom needs a Princess Bride AU and so does Greenelan.
> 
> I’m working on an iPad so the formatting is not how I want it. 
> 
> ———- is the separation between Grandma Nolan reading the book to Greg and the events of the book. If you have seen the movie, it’s pretty self explanatory.
> 
> I couldn’t find a way to distinguish the words of the novel The Princess Bride when Grandma Nolan is narrating so I just used this /
> 
> Side note: I decided upon writing chapter 2 to make Kevin the giant instead. Also, Olivia Keating became the evil Count Rogen because I just couldn’t see how Mrs. Greene’s character would work. Nobody else worked. I couldn’t picture any character in the Prom being Count Rogen. Olivia Keating was the best I could do.

“Greg?”

Greg paused his video game reluctantly even though he admittedly felt rather weak.

“Yeah, mom?”

His mom came over, sat down, and kissed his forehead. The only reason he allowed this was loathe as he was to admit it, being sick made him want his mom and chicken noodle soup.

“How are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. Better, I guess? Well, I don’t feel sick to my stomach anymore.”

His mom smiled. “That’s good. Your fever has gone down too.” She rose. 

“I have a surprise for you.”

This sparked his interest. Maybe a new video game...?

“What is it?” He grinned.

“Your grandma is here!”

Greg fell back into his pillows with a groan. “Mom!” He groused. “Can’t you tell her I’m sick or something?”

His mother gave him that look. The look that said “get over yourself.”

“That’s why she is here. Now be a good boy.”

Greg crossed his arms. “She is just gonna pinch my cheeks. I hate that.”

He could tell his mother was doing her best not to laugh and he did NOT appreciate it.

“There is my favorite grandson!” His grandmother appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on her face.

“I’m your only grandson,” Greg muttered. 

His grandmother ignored him and came over to the side of the bed, tossing her coat and something wrapped onto a chair. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” His mom smiled, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

“Thanks a lot,” Greg muttered under his breath just as his grandma reached out and, of course, pinched his cheeks. 

She let go and Greg rubbed his cheeks while his grandma grabbed the wrapped package, and brought over a chair.

As she sat down, she presented him with the colorful wrapped package and he was intrigued in spite of himself. 

“I brought you a special present.”

Greg tore it open. Maybe his grandma brought him a video game?

But to his dismay, in his hands, was nothing more than a...book.

Greg couldn’t believe this. He was sick for Pete’s sakes! It was bad enough they made him read when he was well, but to torture him with a book was just...well, it was uncalled for.

He simply stared at it and said nothing.

“When I was your age, television was called books.” His grandma tapped the book, causing him to look up. “And this is a special book.”

He frowned. “Special how?” 

“It was the book my father read to me when I got sick and the one I read to your father, and I’m going to read it to you today.”

That didn’t mean anything to Greg. So, it was some old book. 

But then he thought a moment. Maybe there was something more. Surely something so old had to have something special in it to survive that long, right?

“Are there any sports in it?” He asked his grandma.

“Are you kidding?! Fencing, fighting, revenge, torture, monsters, giants, chases, escapes, true love, miracles...”

Well, that didn’t sound too bad.

“Okay. I’ll try and stay awake.”

His grandma smirked. “That is very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming.” She sighed, relaxed into the chair, and opened the book to the title page. “The Princess Bride”, She began, "Chapter One." 

// Alyssa was raised on a farm in the country of Flourin. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm girl who worked there. Her name was Emma but she never called her that. //

His grandma paused and smiled at him. “Isn’t that a wonderful beginning?”

Greg rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “Yeah. It’s great.”

His grandma ignored him and continued. 

// Nothing gave Alyssa as much pleasure as ordering Emma around. //

———

“Farm girl.”

Emma paused in her hammering of the farm fence.

Alyssa smirked. “Polish my horse’s saddle. I want to see my face shinning in it by morning.”

Emma stared at Alyssa and simply replied with, “As you wish.”

———

// ‘As you wish’ was all she ever said to Alyssa. //

———

“Farm girl, fill these with water, please.” 

Emma stopped her chopping of the firewood and she nodded to Alyssa, saying, “As you wish.”

———

// This was the day Alyssa was amazed to discover that when Emma was saying, ‘As you wish’, what she meant was, ‘I love you’. And even more amazing was when Alyssa realized she truly loved her back. //

———

Alyssa stared at Emma as she carried a bale of hay. 

“Farm girl...” Emma paused, and waited for Alyssa’s command. Alyssa searched quickly for something to bring Emma close. Up above her in the barn, she spotted a pitcher.

“Farm girl,” she said quietly,” fill this with water...please.”

Emma dropped the hay bale and walked over to Alyssa, holding her eyes the whole way.

When Emma was close enough to kiss, she reached up, without looking, and took the pitcher off its hook.

“As you wish,” and Alyssa heard the emotion in those words causing her to throw herself at Emma and kiss her. The pitcher clattered to the floor as Emma returned the kiss, pulling Alyssa close.

———

“Hold it! Hold it!” Greg was disgusted. “Is this a trick? Where are the sports?” He narrowed his eyes. “Is this a kissing book?”

His grandma just looked at him over the top of her glasses. “What?”

“When does it get good?” He wanted to know; otherwise he wanted to go back to playing his video games.

“Keep your shirt on.” His grandma waved him off. She opened the book once more.

//Emma had no money for marriage, so she packed her few belongings and decided to seek her fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Alyssa.//

Greg threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t believe this!”

———

Alyssa stared at her love with tears in her eyes. 

Alyssa was left an orphan at the age of 16. Her aunt while not present, took over the farm, allowing Alyssa to stay there until the proper suitor could be found. 

Emma was poor and a commoner but together they could have made a good life with each other. Emma had hopes if she returned with a fortune, Alyssa’s aunt would allow them to marry.

“I feel I shall never see you again.”

“Of course you will.”

“But what if something happens to you?”

Emma gazed at her in that steadfast way she always did, calming Alyssa somewhat despite how difficult their parting was.

“Hear this now. I will always come for you.”

Still, Alyssa asked, “But how can you be sure?”

Emma’s calloused hand softly caressed Alyssa’s cheek, and she smiled.

“This is True Love. You think this happens everyday?”

Emma softly kissed her, and released Alyssa, who felt like her heart would break as she watched Emma walk away. 

———

// Emma never reached her destination. Her ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Alyssa heard the news Emma was murdered...//

“Murdered by pirates is good...” Greg approved. 

// Alyssa went into her room and for days, she neither ate nor slept. She vowed to never love again.// His grandmother continued.

// It had been five years. The main square of Flourin City was filled as never before to hear the announcement of the great Prince Nicholas’ bride-to-be. //

———

Prince Nicholas, resplendent in his colorful, rich garments, addressed the crowd, filled with the commoners in their ragged and tattered clothing.

“My people, a month from now, our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sunset, I shall marry a woman who was once a commoner such as yourselves. Perhaps you will not find her quite so common now? Would you like to meet her?”

There was a chorus of “Yes!” and in response, Prince Nicholas motioned to the the entranceway.

“My people, the Princess Alyssa!”

Alyssa walked out in a beautiful dress and crown. Despite the cheers, Alyssa felt nothing inside but emptiness. It consumed her. The law of the land gave Nicholas the right to choose his bride, and she knew her aunt was instrumental in bringing about the nuptials. Alyssa did not love him despite his reassurances she would. She knew that it made no difference either that Prince Nicholas was a man and not a woman.

There would only ever be Emma.

The one joy Alyssa found was in her daily ride. On one such day, she came upon two women and a man on the lane near the river. 

The older woman spoke. “A word, my lady. We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?”

Alyssa was puzzled. She had never heard of a circus close by Flourin for years. How did they get so lost? 

She shook her head. “There is no village nearby. The closest is nearly half a days ride away,” she replied, thinking of how far she had ridden from the castle. At the look the older woman gave her, she suddenly felt trepidation. 

“Then there will be no one to hear you scream.” 


	2. Inconceivable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Alyssa is kidnapped! There are shrieking eels, the Cliffs Of Insanity, and a woman in black who not only follows the kidnappers, but actually gains on them at every possible turn. Inconceivable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on an iPad, so did my best with formatting. I just separated every scene with a line: ————.
> 
> If you know the story, Vizzini, on one of the kidnappers, is a real bastard. I really couldn’t figure out anyone in the Prom who would fit the role. The closest I could come was Dee Dee because she is rather a narcissist and so is Vizzini. She would obviously not be cruel like him so all I can do is apologize. Someone had to fit the role, and I just couldn’t think of anyone but her for it. Anyhow, hope you all like the chapter!

Dee Dee began tearing the patch on a garment while her compatriots readied the boat on the lake

“What is it you are ripping?” Shelby asked interestedly as she set up the small sails.

“It’s fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Gilder.” Dee Dee smirked as she placed the ripped patch onto Alyssa’s horse’s bridle.

Kevin the giant who was carrying a knocked out Alyssa, asked, bewildered, “Who’s Gilder again?”

Dee Dee rolled her eyes, slapped the horse on the rear, shouting, “Go!” 

Dee Dee turned to her underlings and heaved a great sigh. Did these idiots ever listen to a word she said? They should count themselves lucky someone with an intellect such as hers was willing to travel with such idiots.

“The country across the sea and the sworn enemy of Flourin!” 

The small sailboat rocked slightly as Dee Dee joined the group already aboard.

“Once the horse reaches the castle, the torn patch will make Prince Nicholas suspect the Gilderians have abducted his love,” Dee Dee continued, smug. “When he discovers her body dead on the Gilder frontier, his suspicions will be totally confirmed.”

Alyssa had been secured, still unconscious, and Kevin’s great hand lay upon the rudder, ready to leave. He frowned as he considered Dee Dee’s words. “You never said anything about killing anyone.”

“Kevin, I hired you for one job: to start a war. It’s a prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition.”

Kevin considered Dee Dee’s words, but in the end, he was left without comfort. “Killing an innocent girl...I don’t think that’s right.”

“Am I losing my mind or did I hear the word “think” escape your lips?! Do you HONESTLY believe you were hired for your BRAINS?! You are nothing more than a hippomatic land mass!”

By this time, Shelby had nearly untied the rope holding the boat ashore. She shook her head, unsettled by the plan as well.

“Kevin is right.”

Dee Dee’s eyes widened at Shelby’s disobedience. “WELL, WELL. THE SOT HAS SPOKEN! What happens to her is NOT your concern!” Shelby backed up as Dee Dee advanced. “I will kill her. And lest you forget, you were nothing more than a pitiful drunk with no money even for brandy.

“And you, Kevin,” Dee Dee continued her tirade as she left Shelby and stood in front of Kevin, “were only a glimmer of what you once were. You were a hopeless, helpless mess! Don’t forget, I can still send you back to Greenland. I doubt you’ll find many job offers in that wasteland, and your lack of qualifications.”

Dee Dee scowled, and stalked over to sit next to Princess Alyssa. 

Shelby pulled up the anchor and the sails flapped in the breeze as the boat set upon the water.

Before taking off, Shelby and Kevin switched places; she manned the rudder and Kevin sat nearby. Shelby turned to Kevin, and smiled at him who smiled back. They had become good friends while working for Dee Dee but sometimes Shelby wondered if it was truly worth it. But those times immediately brought the memories of a six fingered woman who killed her father right in front of her eyes. That was ten years ago. She had thought of nothing else but revenge. Nothing else, she believed, would bring her father peace in death, and for perhaps, peace in life.

So she endured the constant abuse from Dee Dee, hoping someday her pursuit of the six fingered woman would not end in vain.

Shelby decided to start their favorite game. It was sure to get under Dee Dee’s skin and perhaps bring both her and Kevin some much lighthearted fun.

“That Dee Dee, she can fuss.” Shelby winked at the giant.

Kevin grinned and replied, “Fuss, fuss...I think she likes to yell....at us.”

“Probably she means no...harm,” Shelby answered back.

“She’s really very short on...charm.” 

Shelby glanced at Dee Dee, and choked back a laugh. “You have a great gift of rhyme.” 

“Yes, Yes, some of the time.” 

“Enough of that!” cried Dee Dee from the front of the boat. Shelby could see the giant was doing his best not to laugh.

“Kevin, do you see rocks ahead?” 

“If there are, we’ll all be dead!”

“No more rhymes! I mean it!” Dee Dee yelled.

“Anybody want a peanut?” Kevin added. 

“DYEEAAHHHHHH!”

Shelby couldn’t hold the laughter in this time and apparently neither could Kevin. 

————

There were sailing so far out in the open water, it seemed impossible that someone should be following them.

But as Shelby steered in the dark of night, with only the starlight to lighten the way, she couldn’t help but notice the small vessel behind them. 

It had been following them since dusk. It stayed the same distance behind, far enough away that Shelby was unable to make out any details of the ship or even see its crew.

“We will reach the cliffs of insanity by dawn,” Dee Dee announced, but a moment later she called irritably at Shelby, “Why the hell do you keep doing that?!”

Shelby was uneasy and couldn’t help her continuous looking to keep an eye on the other vessel. She was worried about pirates.

“Are you sure we aren’t being followed?”

Dee Dee rolled her eyes. “That would be inconceivable.”

Alyssa had awoken to discover she was in a boat with the very three people she had come upon not long ago in the forest. And that she had been kidnapped. She had been watching their interaction, and decided to speak her mind.

“You may think you won’t be caught, but when you are, the prince will see you all hanged.” Alyssa spoke boldly, her chin raised high in defiance.

Dee Dee gave her a cold look and Alyssa fought off an involuntary shiver.

“The only neck you should be concerned with is your own, your highness.” Dee Dee turned to Shelby, annoyed. “Relax, Gonzalez! We are almost there.”

‘And where is ‘that’? Princess Alyssa wondered. Would they kill her once they arrived at this mysterious destination?

Shelby’s unease kept growing, and she found herself once more looking behind them.

“Dee Dee, perhaps you should look behind me?” 

“What are you spouting off about? No one in Gilder knows what we’ve done. No one in Flourin could have possibly gotten here so fast. It is irrefutably inconceivable that anyone is following us!” Dee Dee paused her tirade and inquired,”Out of curiosity, why do you ask?”

“Because the vessel behind us has been there since dusk.” 

Kevin watched his friend with interest. He knew Shelby was not one to run from a fight so her unease caused him some distress.

Dee Dee brushed off Shelby’s concern. “Simply a local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise.”

Shelby shook her head in disbelief. “In eel infested waters? At this time of night?” 

Before Dee Dee could reply, the two were interrupted by a big splash. Princess Alyssa had taken the opportunity to escape while the others were engaged in their discussion. 

She began to swim as fast as she could towards the boat following them. Surely, she had a better chance of surviving with those people. Alyssa was certain Dee Dee planned to kill her at some point.

Back on the boat, Dee Dee screamed, “Argh! Go in after her, Gonzalez!”

Shelby simply stared at her. “I don’t swim.”

“Kevin!” Dee Dee looked expectantly at the giant. 

“All I know how to do is dog paddle,” he informed her, making little motions with his hands.

Dee Dee screamed in agitation, “Gah! Veer left! Left, left, Gonzalez!” 

Alyssa at this point had paused in her swimming as the screech of the eels grew louder. The moment she stopped, however, the eels began to swim around and around her.

“THE SHRIEK OF THE EELS ALWAYS GROWS LOUDER WHEN THEY ARE READY TO FEAST ON FLESH!” Dee Dee yelled at Alyssa from the safety of their boat. “AND IT IS COMMON KNOWLEDGE HUMAN FLESH IS WHAT EELS CRAVE THE MOST.”

Alyssa’s heart raced. She glanced back at the vessel behind them. It was still too far away. She would never make it. 

“I PROMISE NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU IF YOU RETURN TO THE BOAT, YOUR HIGHNESS. I SINCERELY DOUBT YOU WILL RECEIVE SUCH AN OFFER FROM THE EELS!”

————

“She doesn’t get eaten by the eels.”

“Huh?” 

Greg’s grandmother looked at Greg over the top of her glasses. “Alyssa is not eaten by the eels. I’m simply explaining because you look nervous.”

“I’m not nervous!” Greg protested. He suddenly realized he was gripping his comforter, and relaxed his hands. Greg cleared his throat, and then added, “I was just...you know...concerned, that’s all. There’s a difference, Grandma.”

She stared at him for a moment. “We can stop if it’s too much for you.” 

Greg began to panic slightly as his grandma began to close the book and rise from her chair. He reached out to stop her.

“No, no!” His grandma paused her movement and relaxed back into the chair. “I, uh, mean, it’s fine if you want to continue. I don’t mind.” 

His grandma seemed satisfied with his answer and opened the book once more.

“Let’s see. Where were we? The eels were charging, they were shrieking and suddenly-“

————

-a large hand had grasped ahold of Alyssa dragging her back onto the boat. She coughed and gasped for breath after being set down by the giant. 

“I suppose you think you are brave.” 

Alyssa looked up to see Dee Dee’s menacing face. 

“Only compared to some,” she spoke defiantly. 

“He’s getting closer.” 

Alyssa was grateful Dee Dee’s attention was taken away from her.

“He is of no concern to us, Gonzalez! Sail on!”

It was morning when they finally reached the Cliffs of Insanity. As they approached their landing to scale the cliffs, Shelby observed, “He is nearly on top of us! He must be using the same wind as us.” 

“FORGET HIM AND HURRY!” Dee Dee paused and looked at the very, very tall cliffs. “Only Kevin is strong enough to carry us up this way. He will have to go around for hours looking for a place to dock to follow us. We’re safe, Gonzalez.” Shelby was not convinced, and when she glanced at Kevin, she knew he wasn’t either.

————

Kevin was not the smartest of men, but he was the strongest, he was sure of it. All of his life he had been stronger than anyone. He could best any man, any woman, in any test of strength. 

That is why it was simply, according to Dee Dee, inconceivable the man climbing on the same rope was actually GAINING from behind the colossal giant.

“YOU WERE THIS LEGENDARY THING, AND YET THE MAN BELOW US IS GAINING ON US!”

Kevin felt the need to defend himself. “I’m carrying three people. He only has himself.”

“I DO NOT ACCEPT EXCUSES! DID I NOT MAKE IT CLEAR YOUR JOB IS AT STAKE?”

Kevin glanced down as he climbed. 

The man was dressed in black, complete with a mask tied around their head like a pirate. But surprisingly as the man grew closer, the man began to not look like a man at all. 

Kevin had no time to ponder the thought as Dee Dee yelled in his ear, “FASTER! FASTER!”

Finally, Kevin reached the top, and he allowed the others to climb off of him onto the top before doing so himself. He grunted slightly as he pulled himself over. He didn’t like to admit how much of a toll it took on him. Fortunately, Dee Dee was too busy obsessing over the masked person on the rope to focus on Kevin’s evidence of a struggle.

She had rushed over and cut the rope. They all, minus Princess Alyssa who was blindfolded with her hands bound, looked down at the masked person, surprised to see them still there, gripping the rocks of the cliff. 

“He didn’t fall!” Dee Dee was astonished. “Inconceivable!”

“You keep saying that. I do not think it means what you think it means,” Shelby noted. “My god! They are climbing!”

“Whoever he is, he has to die. He’s seen us with the Princess.”

“I don’t think that is a he, Dee Dee,” Shelby observed. 

“Neither do I,” Kevin agreed.

“Argh! I don’t pay you to listen to your opinions!” Dee Dee turned to the giant. “You carry the Princess!” She turned to Shelby. “You, kill this moronic fool as soon as they reach the top. Kevin and I are headed for the Gilder frontier. When they are dead, catch up to us. I do care if this fool dies falling off the cliff or by your sword. Just kill them!”

Shelby straightened, pleased to not only be back on solid ground, but to use her skills as a swordswoman. If this woman could follow them all night in a boat, have the strength to climb the rope and actually gain on Kevin, survive when the rope was cut, and then continue to climb while scaling the side of the cliff, well...surely, this woman would prove to be a worthy opponent.

“I will fight left handed,” Shelby declared.

“I don’t really care how you do it, just do it!”

Shelby looked down once again as the woman continued to climb. “It is the only way I will be satisfied. It will be over too quickly if I use my right.”

“Whatever. Do it fast, Gonzalez.”

Dee Dee took off towards Gilder and Kevin placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder before he left.

“Be careful. People in masks...they cannot be trusted.”

Shelby nodded, and Kevin, satisfied, took off behind Dee Dee with Alyssa slung over his shoulder.


	3. No One To Be Trifled With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked woman appears and Shelby, Kevin, Dee Dee, and Alyssa learn she is a woman of many skills and no one to be trifled with.

“Hello down there! Slow going for you?”

Shelby had spent the last several minutes perfecting her footwork and warming up with her sword as she flicked it easily from turn to turn. She was anxious and ready to face who she knew to be a worthy foe.

Her masked opponent was now close enough that Shelby could discern the figure was indeed a woman. At Shelby’s words, the masked woman turned her attention from her careful ascent and scowled at Shelby.

“Excuse me if this sounds rude, but this is not as easy as it may it appear. Distractions are not exactly welcomed.”

Shelby nodded shortly even though the masked woman could not see it as she had returned to her task of climbing. “Sorry.”

After a couple more minutes, Shelby couldn’t stand it and looked down once more. The figure was closer, but only just.

“I don’t suppose you coulda speed things up?”

The Masked woman scowled. “If you are so impatient to see me, you could do something useful to help my situation.”

“I have some rope up here, but since I am just waiting here to kill you, I did not think you would accept my help.” 

The masked woman paused, and then mused, “That does put a damper on our relationship.”

“What if I promise not to kill you until you reach the top?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What can I do to change your mind?”

“Right now, absolutely nothing.”

Shelby eyed the rope and picked it up anyways. She went back and looked down at the masked woman and she was full of fresh determination.

“I swear on the soul of my father, Dominigo Gonzalez, that you will reach the top alive.” 

The masked woman stopped climbing, looked up at Shelby, and immediately replied, “Throw me the rope.”

———

The masked woman finally made it to the top with the help of the young swordswoman and although her limbs felt numb from the climb, she managed to withdraw her sword from its scabbard, ready to face her opponent in battle.

Her opponent however seemed to sense her fatigue, and waved her off.

“No, no. We will start once you are ready.”

The masked woman sheathed her sword and sagged onto a large rock. “Thank you,” she said in gratitude.

Her opponent nodded and then regarded her with such intense curiosity, the masked woman began to feel irritation.

“Is there something you want to know?” 

“I was curious if you had six fingers but then I could see, even through your mask, you are too young. My father was murdered by a six fingered woman. I was wondering if you had come across a six fingered woman in your journeys.”

The masked woman raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and the young swordswoman began her story.

“My father was a great sword maker. A six fingered woman ordered a special sword and then my father slaved over this sword for a year before he finished.”

The young woman slowly withdrew her sword causing the masked woman to tense slightly, but she simply turned it and handed it over to the masked woman to inspect. The moment the masked woman held the sword, she knew it was an incredible blade.

After a couple of flicks, she said, “I have never seen its equal,” and handed the sword back to her opponent who simply sheathed it once more. 

The young woman had a faraway look in her eyes when she next spoke.

“Upon her return to retrieve the sword, the six fingered woman only offered one tenth the price. My father needed the full amount to pay our rent.” 

The young woman shook her head, and the masked woman saw the sadness which lurked.

“So, my father refused. He knew he could sell the sword quickly for the true price of its value. The six fingered woman was furious and slashed him through the heart right in front of my eyes.

“I may have only been eleven but I loved my father. I learned much from him. He was my hero. I challenged this fiend to a duel but she just laughed in my face. When I try to attack, the six fingered woman quickly dispatched my sword. I was ready at that moment to join my father in the afterlife.

“Instead, the six fingered woman left me alive. But before she left, she gave me this.”

The young woman pointed at the twin scars on each cheek.

“After, I left home and dedicated myself to avenging his death. I studied fencing with any expert I could find. I have hunted the world for this fiend. When I meet her, I will not fail this time. I will say, “Hello, my name is Shelby Gonzalez. You kill my father. Prepare to die.”

There was a glint in this young woman’s eyes that the masked woman knew only too well. 

“I have been studying and looking for fifteen years now, but I cannot find her. I only work for Dee Dee to pay the bills.”

“I certainly hope you discover this fiend someday.” The masked woman rubbed the back of her neck, feeling an affinity and sympathy for this young woman. It would be difficult to kill her. Maybe she could find another way...

“You ready then?”

The masked woman stood up from the rock, feeling her strength returned from the brief respite.

“Whether or not I am, you have been more than fair.” She withdrew her sword while her opponent did the same.

The young woman smiled as she settled into position. “You seem like a decent person. It brings me no pleasure to kill you.”

The masked woman smiled back. “You seem a decent person,” she countered. “It brings me no pleasure to die.”

The swordplay began in earnest. The masked woman was impressed as they parried back and forth over the boulders, their swords fast and furious, neither quite getting the upper hand. 

“You’re using Bonetti’s defense,” the young woman noted as they fought.

The masked woman smiled. “Considering the rocky terrain, it seemed the right thing to do.”

“So of course you are expecting me to attack you with Capo Ferro.”

“Of course. But Thibault cancels Capo Ferro, right?”

“Unless the opponent has not studied their Agrippa...which of course I have!” The young replied and then after a moment, the young woman declares, “You are incredible! You are I must admit better than me.”

The masked woman felt she was finally gaining the upper hand as she began forcing her opponent back but she was confused at her opponent’s expression.

“Why are you smiling? I am close to defeating you.”

“Because I know something you don’t.” 

“And what is that?”

“I am not left-handed!”

Suddenly, the young woman flipped her sword into her right hand and the masked woman noticed the difference immediately as she was forced back up the rocks.

“Amazing!” The masked woman said in admiration. “But there is something you’re not aware of either.”

“And what might that be?”

As things stood now, the masked woman could tell the young woman would win their battle. The masked woman was pinned against a wall. Using her last ounce of energy, she pushed the young woman back and switched her sword to her right.

“I am not left handed either!” 

There was a moment of big surprise on her opponent’s face, and the masked woman used that to her advantage by leaping off the rocks and doing a flip to face her opponent on the other side.

Before they began fighting once more, the young woman looked at her in wonder. “Who are you under that mask?”

“No one.”

“Oh that can’t be true. Come on, tell me the truth.”

“Not happening.”

They started fighting again, more fast and furious than originally, if that was even possible.

The masked woman was too great a swordswoman and soon enough, the young woman’s sword was knocked aside. 

Panting, she fell to her knees, and dropped her head.

“Please....kill me quickly.”

The masked woman walked around to stand behind her opponent. Instead of driving her sword through the young woman’s back or perhaps slashing her throat, she knocked the young woman out with the hilt of her sword.

“Please understand I hold you in the highest esteem. I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist such as yourself. But I cannot have you follow me either.”

The masked woman sheathed her sword, and checked on her opponent who had slumped down onto the ground. Satisfied, her opponent would survive to continue her search for her father’s killer, the masked woman stood, and took off to find Dee Dee, the giant, and to fetch Princess Alyssa.

———

“Inconceivable!”

The giant Kevin was not entirely unsurprised to see the black clothed masked woman moving towards them. He was however, upset in the knowledge his friend Shelby was most likely dead by the masked woman’s blade.

Kevin set the blind folded Princess Alyssa on the ground, and asked, “What should we do?”

Dee Dee grabbed the Princess and retorted, “Finish her! Your way!”

Kevin scratched his head, perplexed. “Ok...uh, what is my way again?”

“Argh! Moron! Do I have to spell everything out to you?! Pick up a rock, get behind the boulders, and when the masked woman appears, hit her in the head with the rock!”

Before Kevin could reply, Dee Dee took off with Princess Alyssa in her grip. Kevin did as Dee Dee instructed, not entirely pleased with Dee Dee’s plan.

“Not too sportsmanlike,” he grumbled while he waited for the masked woman to ascend the hill.

———

The masked woman slowed down as she neared the boulders halfway up the hill. She had seen Dee Dee and the giant from afar and had seen Dee Dee leave with the blindfolded Princess Alyssa. 

However, while the giant had disappeared behind the boulders, she knew he was waiting for her so she proceeded with caution.

The masked woman was startled when a large rock disintegrated right next to her head as she rounded the boulders.

The giant appeared several feet in front of her. He held a large rock in his large hands.

“I didn’t hit you on purpose. If I really tried, I could hit you.”

The masked woman gulped. “I believe you.” She lifted her hands into a gesture of seeming surrender, not intending to but hoping to give herself some sort of advantage as she very, very slowly stepped towards the giant ready to dodge his rock.

She suddenly stopped. “So, what do you propose?” 

“We face each other as god intended. We do it sportsmanlike. No weapons. No tricks. Skill against skill.”

“So...you put down your rock and I drop my sword, I take it? And then we go at like civilized people?”

“Yes.” The giant shrugged. “Or I could kill you now. Your choice.”

“I think the odds are somewhat in your favor.” She slowly unsheathed her sword and began to lower it to the ground and only released it truly on the ground once she saw the giant toss the large rock aside.

To her surprise, the giant gave a lopsided grin. “I’m stronger than anyone and I don’t even exercise!”

The masked woman knew she could never match his strength but there were other ways.

She tried to use the element of surprise and ran at the giant whose stance had his legs open. Using her quickness, she dodged under his legs before his large fist could connect with her in any manner.

Immediately, the masked woman jumped up on the giant’s back, wrapping her arms around his great neck, squeezing as hard as she could, simply hoping to knock him unconscious.

However, he seemed rather unfazed. “You’re quick.” Then he began to try to dislodge her by hitting her against the boulder behind him. But the masked woman was under the impression he was treating her more like an irritating insect.

She grunted as he kept using his back to knock her into the boulder. “Where you burned by acid or something? Is that why you wear a mask?”

“Oh, they’re terribly comfortable,” she grunted out, “I believe everyone will be wearing them in the future. I’m just ahead of my time.” 

Even though she was continually getting knocked into a boulder, her arms kept squeezing and she finally began to notice the giant began to be drooping until finally he slumped unconscious onto the ground.

“I do not envy the headache you’ll have when you awaken. Meanwhile, rest well and dream of whoever you may fancy.”

———

Prince Nicholas and his trusted right hand Countess Olivia Keating inspected the scruff foot marks on top of the cliffs of insanity in search of his kidnapped bride Princess Alyssa.

“This was certainly a mighty duel...two masters, I think,” the Prince observed. 

“How did it end?” 

“The loser took off alone while the winner...ran towards Gilder.”

“If I may...”

The Prince turned to see Countess Keating sitting atop her horse with an impassive look on her face. The woman was cold, calculating, excellent at torture, and held no ethics or morals. She cared for no one in particular and though Nicholas found her to be a great asset to have by her side, he often felt Keating wouldn’t give a second thought to murdering him in his sleep if the fancy took her. 

As of now, Nicholas was intrigued with what Keating had to say and thus simply raised his eyebrow and nodded for her to continue.

“I feel it better to simply track the winner. We must focus on the Princess.”

“Well put, Keating. This was clearly planned by Gilder. It is safest to be prepared for whatever lies ahead.”

Prince Nicholas mounted his horse, and Keating inquired, “Do you think this may be a trap?”

Prince Nicholas scoffed. “I think everything is a trap, Keating, otherwise I would be dead.”

———

Dee Dee sat on a rock behind her makeshift table, two goblets and a bottle of wine perched on top. 

As the masked woman neared her position, she sighed loudly, and muttered, ”Idiots. Moronic idiots. Obviously, when one wants something done right, one must do it themselves. Especially as the ‘one’ is me.”

The masked woman became within normal speaking distance so Dee Dee took out her dagger and held it to the throat of the still bound and blindfolded Princess Alyssa.

“If you wish her dead, by all means, keep moving towards me,” Dee Dee threatened.

The masked woman slowed her pace but did not completely stop. “Perhaps we can reach some sort of agreement?”

“There will be no agreement.” Dee Dee pushed the tip of the dagger harder into Alyssa’s throat. “You are killing her right now...unless you cease your movement.”

This time the masked woman stopped. “If we cannot come to an agreement...well, I would say we are at an impasse.”

“It would appear so as I am no match physically for you and you most certainly are no match for my brains.”

“You believe yourself to be a genius then?”

Dee Dee scoffed. “Have you heard of Aristotle? Socrates? Or Plato?”

“Of course.”

“Morons.”

“Huh...well....” The masked woman put her hand on her chin in a gesture of thinking, and then smirked as if she solved the problem of disposing of Dee Dee. This in turn only made Dee Dee angry.

“Since you’re so incredibly smart, I challenge you to a battle of wits.”

This suggestion was intriguing however. 

“Interesting. For the Princess then?” The masked woman nodded. “And to the death, I presume?” Once again, the masked woman nodded. Dee Dee smiled satisfied and pocketed her dagger. “I accept.”

The masked woman came up and sat across from Dee Dee at the table. “Excellent. Pour the wine.”

While she did so, the masked woman removed a small vial from her pocket and uncorked it.

“Inhale this, but take care not to touch.”

Dee Dee raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She bent her head slightly towards the masked woman making certain to do as told. However, her eyes never left the woman lest she betray their agreement, although Dee Dee had the annoying feeling in the back of her head that this woman held to some sort of conduct as she would be dead by now otherwise.

Dee Dee shook her head as she pulled back, and the masked woman capped the vial and placed it back into her pocket. “I smell nothing.”

“What you do not smell is one of the most deadliest poisons known to man. It is called Iocane powder. Besides being odorless, it is tasteless and instantly dissolves in liquid.”

“Okay...”

The masked woman took the goblets and turned away from Dee Dee. When she turned around, she placed the goblets back upon the table.

The masked woman folded her arms, leaned back, and smirked. “So, Miss great intellect: where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide which goblet we drink...and which of us dies.”

“Why it’s so simple!” Dee Dee cried. “All I need to do is deduce what I know of you. For instance, are you the kind of person who would put poison into their enemy’s cup or their own? If you are clever, you would put the poison in your own cup because you would guess only a great fool would pick what he was given. I am of course not a great fool which you already know, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me.”

“You’ve decided then.”

“Are you serious? I’ve just started!” Dee Dee exclaimed. “Iocane powder comes from Australia. It’s entire population is criminals....and since criminals don’t believe people trust them, as you’re not trusted by me, I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you.”

“You have the most amazing intellect.” The masked woman’s reply was sarcastic but Dee Dee chose to ignore it. She felt like she was on a roll.

“Oh, please! Wait until I really get going! Now...where was I?”

“Australia.”

“Ah yes. You were certainly aware I would know the origin of the powder and thus not choose the wine in front of me.”

“I’ll tell you what I think....I think you’re stalling.” The masked woman leaned in, causing Dee Dee to become a bit nervous. Though this woman in front of her DID seem to hold to some sort of code of conduct, she was still wearing a mask. And everyone knew you can’t trust those in masks and Dee Dee began to wonder if her initial instinct was wrong and this woman would not honor their agreement...and Dee Dee would soon be dead by her sword. 

To Dee Dee’s relief, the masked woman backed off, leaning back again. 

“That’s what you would like to think but it would be wrong,” Dee Dee replied. “Since you beat my giant, you must be very strong so you could have put the poison in your own cup, allowing for your own strength to save you which means I can clearly not choose the cup in front of you.

“As you bested my swordswoman, you have great skill with a sword and I can thus deduce you’ve seen many battles and fully realize man is mortal so you would put the cup as far from you as possible which means I can clearly not choose the one in front of me.”

“Trying to trick me into giving something away?” The masked woman shook her head. “That’s not going to work.” 

“It has most certainly worked! You have given everything away! I know exactly where the poison is!” This was a lie but Dee Dee had a great poker face. She truly could not figure it out which she HATED. She needed to resort to something else: trickery.

“Then make your choice.” The masked woman sounded bored. This was the moment Dee Dee was waiting for.

“I will, and I choose-what in the world can that be?” Dee Dee pointed behind the masked woman, who immediately turned around to see what the fuss was.

“What? Where? I don’t see anything.”

Dee Dee in the meantime switched their goblets, and was relieved to see the masked woman did not notice it.

“I-I could have sworn I saw something,” Dee Dee chuckled. “No matter.”

The masked woman narrowed her eyes, asking, “What’s so funny?”

Dee Dee shrugged. “Nothing. Let’s drink. You from yours, and me from mine.”

They each took a long drink of the wine and upon setting the goblets back on the table, the masked woman smirked. “You guessed wrong.”

“HA! That’s what you think but you would be the one who is wrong! I switched goblets when your back was turned! You moron! You fell victim to one of the most well known blunders. The most famous is obviously never get involved in a land war in Asia but the slightly less famous is never go against a Sicilian when death is on the line! Ha ha ha-“

And then Dee Dee Allen promptly fell over dead.

———

Princess Alyssa had heard the whole thing and while not completely unhappy with the outcome of Dee Dee no longer being alive, she was naturally apprehensive over who this masked stranger was, and if she was in even greater danger than before. 

Then again, perhaps this stranger was safer. And perhaps she could convince this stranger to return her to Prince Nicholas. Surely, a bag full of gold coins would work in her favor.

But first, she had to know...who was this person. And how on earth DID she manage to beat the swordswoman, the giant, and Dee Dee? 

“Who are you?” She felt the masked woman roughly pull her up.

“I am no one to be trifled with. That is all you need to know.” 

In answering Alyssa, the masked woman’s voice held a bitter tone, seemingly directed at and meant for Alyssa alone. Alyssa shivered, and now was most definitely concerned for her safety. In the back of her mind, though, the voice held a sense of familiarity...

“And to think, all that time, it was your goblet that was poisoned,” she said in wonder.

“They were both poisoned. I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.”

Then the masked woman grabbed Alyssa by the arm and roughly led her across the rocks. 

But although the treatment was rough, Alyssa wished she was not blindfolded and the woman’s mask was off. She knew that voice...

But as she stumbled along, curiosity gave way to annoyance and anger towards her captor and all she could think about was finding a way to escape.


	4. As you wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been awhile since I last updated. This is a bit short, but I should have another chapter out fairly soon.

“Iocane poison.”

Prince Nicholas tossed the vial he had found near the dead woman’s body, and began to investigate the footprints he was sure belonged to the Princess.

“She was alive, at least an hour ago. If she is not, I shall be very put out.”

————

“Rest, Princess.”

Alyssa was shoved onto a rock and the woman finally removed Alyssa’s blindfold causing her eyes to squint at the brightness of the sun. 

Once they adjusted, she noticed her captor was dressed all in black, and indeed wearing a mask. Looking like that, with the blade on her side, she looked more like a pirate than a mercenary, perhaps for Gilder.

Alyssa decided to do her best to bargain with this woman despite her misgivings. “You will receive whatever you want for ransom if you simply release me.”

The woman laughed but there was no humor in it. “I sincerely doubt I will receive any reward money from that louse you call your dearest love.”

“I never said he was my dearest love!” 

“So you admit that you do not love your fiancé?”

“He is aware I do not.”

The masked woman scoffed. “Incapable of love is what you mean.”

Alyssa felt more rage than she had since she discovered Emma had been killed by pirates. If she could, she would murder this fiend herself.

“I have loved more deeply than a killer such as yourself could have ever hoped to!” 

The masked woman strode right up to Alyssa and she feared what she saw in this woman’s eyes. “Do not speak to me of love, your highness. You know absolutely nothing about me.”

The masked woman backed off and walked over to the crest on the hill to look away. 

“I know exactly who you are.”

The masked woman turned to look at Alyssa. “And?”

“You are the Dread Pirate Roberts! Your cruelty reveals it!” Alyssa spat. “Admit it!”

The masked woman fully turned and chuckled in amusement. “With pride,” she declared in a sweeping bow.

“If I could kill you, I would make you die slowly. I would cut you into a million pieces!” Alyssa screamed, sick at heart.

“Why such venom? I rescued you.”

Alyssa scoffed. “I am still bound.” She held up her arms for emphasis. “I am referring to how you murdered my love.”

“Your love? It’s possible. I do kill so many people. Is he like the one you are with now? Rich and ugly?” 

Alyssa turned away. She could not stand the levity with how this woman, this pirate spoke. She couldn’t bear to look at this woman anymore, after knowing who she really was. 

“No,” Alyssa said quietly, “No. She was a farm girl. She was poor and perfect, golden curls I would run my hands through and the softest lips to kiss. She was gentle and kind. The kindest woman I have ever known. She left to seek her fortune if you must know. It was the only way my aunt would allow us to be married. But then you...you attacked her ship. And it’s common knowledge the Dread Pirate Roberts does not take prisoners.”

“Well, I can’t afford to make exceptions. How do you expect me to be obeyed by my crew if they think I’ve gone soft? My name is ‘Dread Pirate Roberts’ for a reason obviously.”

“You mock my pain!” Alyssa yelled.

“Life IS pain, highness!” Roberts was suddenly serious. “Anyone who says otherwise, is a liar.”

Just when Alyssa expected them to continue on their way, Roberts spoke, the levity returning much to Alyssa’s annoyance.

“I remember this farm girl you speak of, I believe. It was...five years or so ago?”

Alyssa said nothing but the Pirate decided to continue on.

“She died well which should please you. No bribes. No sobbing or carrying on. She only said, ‘Please. Please...I need to live.’ I asked her what was so important. ‘True Love.’ She replied. And then she spoke of a girl of unrivaled beauty. I can only assume she meant you.” Roberts scoffed. “You should thank me for killing her before discovering the truth about you.”

“And what truth is that?”

“She spoke of devotion.Your enduring faithfulness and devotion! What, did you even wait one single hour after discovering she was gone to get engaged?” Roberts accused. “Or even a whole week out of respect for the dead?” 

Alyssa could stand it no more. She was past the point of caring if she lived or died. Perhaps death would be better. She would be with Emma after all.

She jumped up, ran over to Roberts, and screamed directly into her face. 

“You mocked me once. Never ever do it again! I died that day! And so can you!” She pushed the stunned Pirate off the crest and as Roberts rolled down the hill, Alyssa heard those three words in the voice she had only previously heard in her dreams. 

“As...you...wish.” 

“Oh my sweet Emma! What have I done?” She cried, and promptly threw herself down the hill after her love.

————

On the top of a great hill, Prince Nicholas and Olivia Keating sat upon their trusted steeds as they watched Emma and Alyssa falling down a slope of another hill down below.

“They disappeared, no doubt seeing us close in,” Prince Nicholas remarked. “Unless I am wrong, which I never am, they are headed right into the fire swamp.”

————

Emma gazed upon the woman she’d dreamed of all those years. 

There were times she felt her memory was playing tricks on her. After all, how can any woman be as beautiful as she remembered her true love being?

“Can you move?” Emma, now maskless, softly brushed the hair from Alyssa’s face.

“Move?!” Alyssa abruptly sat up causing Emma to do the same. “You’re here! You’re alive! Right now, I feel as if I could fly!” 

“I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?” Emma knew in her heart Alyssa still loved her, nevertheless she felt a sting of pain over her true love marrying some else, even if it was a man Alyssa did not love.

“I thought you were dead.”

“Death cannot stop True Love. All it can do is delay it.”

“I’ll never doubt again.”

“I will never cause you to again, my love.”

And the two shared a passionate kiss, momentarily forgetting about the danger at the top of the ravine.

————

“Oh my god! Not again!” 

Greg threw his hands up in the air, and sank back into the pillows with a huff. 

His grandmother looked at him over the top of her reading glasses. “What's the matter?

“They're kissing, Grandma!” He crosses his arms, clearly annoyed. “You said this wasn’t a kissing book!” 

“There will be a time you won’t mind that much, you know.”

“Look, can we just skip to the fire swamp? That sounded like it would be good.” 

“All right, all right. Let’s see here...where were we?” His grandmother thumbed through the page and finally found her starting point. 

“Emma and Alyssa raced along the ravine floor...”

————

“Ha! Your pig fiance is too late. We’re nearly there! It will be safe in the fire swamp.”

Princess Alyssa on the other hand was sure they would not.

“We will never survive this, Emma,” she huffed as they ran.

“Nonsense!” Emma called. “You're only saying that because no one has!” 

As they entered, Alyssa felt a sense of foreboding. This place was rather eerie, full of strange noises. 

The entire time they had been walking she felt as if she were being watched.


End file.
